Huruf Kedua
by Panda Kutub
Summary: Saat aku mulai mencari tahu arti dari sebuah angka...


**...**

**Huruf Kedua**

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

* * *

Hembusan angin dingin menerpa tubuhku yang mungil. Aku memandang sayu ke sebuah benda. Aku mengangkat wajahku, tidak ingin memandang benda itu lagi. Kupejamkan mata-ku. Rasa ini. Rasa sedih dan pedih ini—bercampur aduk menjadi satu—menusuk rongga-rongga terdalam tubuhku. Aku membiarkan rasa pedih ini bergelayut di dalam tubuhku untuk beberapa saat, hanya beberapa saat.

Aku kembali membuka mataku lebar-lebar, benda itu masih berada tepat di depanku.

Sekali lagi, aku menatap benda itu. Setetes air mataku tumpah membasahi pipi. Aku tak kuat berdiri, tanpa sadar aku terjatuh memeluk rerumputan. Tanganku mengepal, tak kuat meratapi rasa pedih ini. Aku terseok-terseok mendekati benda itu lalu memeluknya. Benda itu adalah makam kedua orang tuaku. Aku memeluk kedua makam itu sambil menangis sepuas yang aku mau.

_Apakah Tuhan tengah mengutukku? Sehingga aku ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuaku? Apakah Tuhan tidak menyayangiku?_

Barisan kalimat itu terus berkecamuk di pikiran-ku, menghantuiku terus-menerus. Orang tuaku mati, aku sendirian. Tak ada cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang tua-ku lagi. Meskipun Mom setahun terakhir ini mulai membenciku dan (hampir) tidak menganggap aku ini anaknya, tapi aku menyayanginya.

"Ingin rasanya aku pergi ke laut, membuang semua yang menumpuk di pikiranku jauh ke ujung bumi," gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Tapi, aku tak boleh cengeng, mungkin ini skenario terbaik yang dibuat Tuhan untukku. Aku menghapus sisa tetesan air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi dengan punggung tangan kananku. Aku beranjak berdiri, melangkahkan kakiku mundur beberapa langkah.

Secara tak sadar, sebuah pergelangan tangan menepuk bahuku, aku otomatis kaget karena di pemakaman ini tidak orang lain selain aku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, memastikan.

Seorang pria tua—kusebut tua karena di kulit wajahnya terdapat kriput-kriput yang kelihatan jelas sekali—dengan postur tubuh tegap, memakai jas hitam lengkap, tengah melihatku dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku hanya diam saja, diam bukan karena aku takut, tapi karena aku ingin tahu kejadian apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, pria tua itu hanya diam memerhatikanku—dengan tatapannya yang tajam—dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bosan. Aku pun mengalihkan tatapan mataku dari wajahnya ke dahinya. Mataku sama sekali tak berkedip. Di dahinya terdapat tulisan nama berwarna merah yang mengambang beberapa senti dari dahinya dan di bawahnya terdapat deretan angka-angka berwarna merah yang aku pun tidak tahu apa fungsi angka-angka itu.

Namanya Roger?

"Nak, perkenalkan namaku Roger," suaranya terdengar parau, pria tua itu mengulurkan tangan hendak menjabat tanganku.

Persis seperti yang kulihat.

**=.=**

Hal yang membuatku penasaran adalah angka-angka berwarna merah yang selalu muncul dibawah nama orang yang aku lihat. _Well_, itu selalu menggangguku dan aku tak tahu maksud dari kemunculan angka-angka s_esat _itu.

Aku membaca papan nama bangunan di tembok samping pagar. Di situ tertulis 'Wammy's House' dengan huruf kapital besar-besar. Terkesan norak.

Ya, Roger yang mengajakku ke sini, tapi pada awalnya aku menolaknya mentah-mentah, lalu ia memberikan alasan bahwa orang tua-ku sebelum mati menyerahkanku ke pihak Wammy's House—meskipun aku tahu, bahwa ada alasan lain. Karena aku hanyalah anak kecil yang masih berumur enam tahun, jadinya aku menerima saja ajakan Roger, toh, dari segi penampilannya saja menurutku ia orang tua baik-baik.

Aku berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju ruang rekreasi, mengikuti Roger yang berjalan di depanku.

Langkah Roger—begitu juga langkah kakiku—berhenti ketika sampai di depan ruang rekreasi.

"Babi-babi kecil, kalian kedatangan teman baru hari ini," pidato Roger langsung, begitu tiba di tengah-tengah ruangan yang dikerumuni oleh lautan anak-anak manusia.

Ia lalu menarikku—yang masih berada di ambang pintu—ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh (hampir) semua anak-anak Wammy's—mungkin dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari Minggu—dan hampir semua anak-anak di sini memperhatikanku dengan pandangan seakan aku ini pencuri yang tertangkap basah akan tindakannya.

"Namaku Beyond Birthday, panggil aku B. Itu saja," kataku singkat, jelas dan padat. Aku sengaja tak memakai kalimat 'salam kenal', toh, aku lebih dulu tahu nama-nama asli mereka sebelum mereka menyebutkannya langsung kepadaku.

Untuk beberapa detik kesunyian di ruangan ini tak dapat dihindari.

Samar-samar aku mendengar bisikan beberapa anak di sudut ruangan. Kutajamkan indra pendengaranku supaya mendengar lebih jelas lagi. Usahaku tetap tak berhasil.

"B, kenapa matamu berwarna merah?" celetuk salah satu anak di sudut ruangan yang barusan kuamati tadi. "Jangan-jangan kau keturunan _iblis_?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa yang lalu diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku memandang nanar anak itu. Namanya Harlow Ruehl, nama yang aneh sekaligus nama terunik yang pernah kulihat. "Justru aku juga sedang mencari tahu tentang sebab dan asal-muasal mataku yang tampak berwarna merah ini," jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang kupaksakan. Sialan anak itu.

"Kau mirip dengan L, hanya bedanya matamu itu berwarna merah dan kau tak punya mata panda," kata anak yang berada tepat di depanku dengan nada penuh kekaguman.

Kupandangi anak itu untuk beberapa saat. Aku sedikit terkejut waktu kulihat dahinya, di dahinya tak ada namanya, aneh. Aku menoleh ke arah Roger untuk meminta penjelasan, tapi Roger sudah tidak berada di tempat. Cih, dia sengaja untuk membuatku akrab dengan anak ingusan ini. Aku pun membungkuk, "Siapa namamu? Dan siapa itu L?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk bersila di sampingnya. Sementara anak-anak lain sudah tidak mengubris keberadaanku—malah tak mengacuhkanku—mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Namaku A, salam kenal B," ia menjabat tanganku sesaat lalu melepaskannya. Dia melanjutkan, "L itu anak terjenius di Wammy's House atau mungkin sampai seantero Winchester," jawabnya dengan nada riang gembira layaknya bocah umur dua tahun yang diberi hadiah permen lollipop.

Aku memandangi A dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Matanya berwarna hitam, rambutnya berwarna senada dengan matanya dan agak jabrik tapi lurus, ia hampir mirip denganku. "Jenius? Seantero Winchester?" aku mengeryitkan dahi. Pura-pura tak mengerti

"Nada suaramu sedikit mengejek, B."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak bermaksud mengejek," kataku, pura-pura tersenyum (lagi). "Sekarang dimana L? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, sekaligus ingin bertemu dengannya," tukasku. Kalau L adalah anak jenius sudah pasti ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan kepadanya nanti, ditambah aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya seperti apa.

"Dia di kamarnya seperti biasa, dia sangat sulit bersosialisasi bahkan aku saja jarang berbicara dengannya, jadi aku agak tak yakin," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang aku tahu kepalanya sama sekali tidak gatal. Matanya menerawang terlihat berpikir. "Aku berubah pikiran, jadi, ayo!" ia beranjak berdiri dan menarik tanganku keluar dari ruang rekreasi menyebalkan itu.

Dia tetap menarik tanganku menyusuri koridor Wammy's House. Mungkin A tidak tahu bahwa semenjak—atau lima belas menit—tadi aku sudah kelelahan, sebenarnya sampai kapan kita terus berjalan? Kalau saja kesabaranku sudah tak terkontrol, sudah pasti aku akan menarik tanganku dari tarikan dan genggamannya secara kasar. Aku mengelap keringat yang membasahi leher dengan punggung tanganku. Kuperhatikan A yang berjalan di depanku, ia terus menatap lurus ke depan—sambil menarik tanganku tentunya. Heran. Kenapa A sama sekali tak berkeringat? Padahal ini sudah berjalan sangat jauh dari ruang rekreasi tadi, ditambah suhu udara hari ini sangat panas. Atau mungkin dia keturunan vampir? Sudahlah, vampir itu tidak ada.

"Sampai kapan kita terus berjalan, A?"

"Hampir sampai, memang kamar L _agak_ terasing dari kamar anak-anak Wammy's lainnya."

Aku diam. Kupaksa mulutku untuk diam supaya aku tidak terlanjur membentaknya.

Kali ini kami menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang tersembunyi di salah satu koridor ruangan. Aneh. Sebab kalau Wammy's House dilihat dari luar, tampak depannya tak akan terlihat kalau bangunan ini berlantai dua. Bangunan ini telah berhasil menipuku.

A dan aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar—yang bagian-bagian atas pintunya sebagian rapuh (mungkin dimakan rayap).

A mengetuk pintu kamar. Tapi tak ada respon dari dalam. A mengulanginya lagi. Nihil, hasilnya tetap sama.

A berbalik memandangku, mengendikkan bahu. Aku menghela napas. Kuraih gagang pintu dengan tanganku. Bunyi gesekan lantai dengan bagian bawah pintu mewarnai kesunyian saat aku membukanya.

Di sana, di dalam kamar, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki—yang agak bungkuk—tengah duduk di meja belajar yang menghadap ke luar jendela dengan gayaeksentrik, sehingga hanya tampak belakangnya saja yang kulihat—dan itu membentuk bayangan siluet di lantai. Mata merah-ku membundar. _Well_, meski aku melihatnya dari belakang, tapi aku bisa melihat namanya dengan jelas.

Dia berbalik, menengok ke arahku—bersama kursi hitam putarnya.

Aku mengucek-ngucek mata. Dalam hati aku sedikit terkejut, L hampir mirip denganku. Perbedaan kami hanya dua; pertama, aku tidak bungkuk dan kedua, aku tak punya kantung mata panda seperti L—dan kalau warna mata termasuk kategori 'mirip', itu juga termasuk. Entah berapa lama aku memandanginya.

Dia memutar bola matanya dan tanpa di duga-duga, ia meloncat dari kursi putarnya dan mendarat dengan sukses di lantai, tepat di depanku. "A, siapa anak yang kamu bawa itu?" L pun berdiri agak bungkuk, kedua pergelangan tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ternyata ia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku, kira-kira tiga senti.

"Coba kau tanyakan sendiri padanya," jawab A dengan nada malas, ia menarikku masuk dan menyuruhku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di kamar, aku menurut.

"Kalau begitu—" L mendekatiku. "Siapa namamu?"

Mata besar L —untuk beberapa saat—beradu pandang denganku. "N-namaku Beyond Birthday, umur enam tahun."

"Oh... Nama saya L, umur saya masih delapan tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu B," L tersenyum, senyum kekanak-kanakan. "Oya, B, kenapa anda kesini, ke kamarku, ada perlu apa? Dari cara pandangmu ke saya, ada yang ingin hendak kamu tanyakan."

"Benar, Master. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu yang jenius itu," timpal A yang duduk di mulut kasur, tak jauh dari kursi yang aku duduki. Aku mendelik kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, B?" kata L, tak acuh pada A. Ia kembali duduk di kursi hitam putarnya dengan gaya eksentrik-nya.

Aku beringsut, membenarkan posisi dudukku. "Begini..." aku menautkan kedua tanganku, seperti berdoa. "Mungkin kau tak percaya, L, bahwa aku memiliki sebuah kemampuan untuk melihat nama asli seseorang... Tapi, bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah angka-angka yang selalu muncul di bawah nama orang yang kulihat. Apa kau mengetahuinya? Dan apa kau tahu kenapa mataku berwarna merah darah?" kalau kau bisa menjawabnya, kuakui kau jenius.

Mata L membundar, jempol jari tangannya terselip di antara bibir pucatnya. Ia tampak berpikir. "That's impossible, tapi saya sedikit percaya dengan kata-katamu," ia memutar kursi putarnya ke arah A. "Bagaimana menurutmu, A?"

"Menurutku itu terkesan mengada-ngada. Eh, kenapa kau tak mengetesnya L? Kalau ceritanya benar adanya, B pasti tahu namamu."

L kembali memutar kursinya ke arahku. "Kalau kau tahu nama asli say, tolong jangan kau omongkan," ujarnya kalem.

Dan selama beberapa detik ia hanya menatapku saja, tatapannya kali ini tak bisa dibaca. Aku seperti tersudut.

Sunyi.

"Hei, kalau kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kuakui kau bodoh!" mulaiku dengan nada tak sabar, aku dengan kasar beranjak berdiri, sehingga kursiku bergeser dan menimbulkan derak suara yang memanas-manasi ruangan. _Well_, betul, bukan? Kata A tadi L jenius, tapi ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa katamu? L juga sedang berpikir, apa kau tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi? Kalau kau niat ingin mencari tahu dan meminta pertolongan, kau harus menunggu dengan sabar!" celoteh A panjang lebar. Air mukanya menunjukan bahwa dia menyesal menjadikan aku ini sebagai temannya.

"Ta—..."

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian. Saya sedang berpikir," potong L dengan suara datar dan tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya. _It's Fantastic_.

Aku tercenung dengan kata-kata L. Meski suara-nya datar—agak malas-malasan—tapi terkesan tegas. Aku kembali duduk.

L menghela napas. "Saya ingat. Dulu saya pernah membaca suatu artikel di buku tua yang intinya sama dengan yang kau ceritakan. Seingat saya buku itu masih ada di perpustakaan. Kalau tak salah berjudul 'Secret in the World'. Coba kau cari di perpustakaan," suruh L.

"Kenapa harus aku yang kesana?"

"Mudah. Itu karena kau yang ingin mencari tahu dan saya hanya membantumu. Semoga kau tahu letak ruang perpustakaannya," kata L, kembali tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya, menggodaku.

Kata-kata terakhirnya tadi seolah meremehkanku. "Buang kata terakhirmu itu! Aku tahu tempatnya!" dustaku. Aku beranjak berdiri, melangkah keluar kamar—meninggalkan A dan L—dan membanting pintu dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan derak suara yang keras.

_Sialan dia. Memang, aku tak tahu letak perpustakaan, tapi aku akan mencari tahu sendiri!_

Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri penjuru koridor.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku menyadari bahwa ada yang 'aneh'.

Koridor ini beda dari yang kulewati bersama A tadi. Apakah aku salah jalan?

Aku berbalik. Benar. Benar ada yang aneh. Ketika aku berbalik, lorong yang sudah kulewati, berubah. Berubah menjadi lorong-lorong yang bernuansa gelap. Aku ingat, ini masih jam tiga sore dan tak mungkin waktu berjalan cepat seperti ini. Oke, kutarik kalimat terakhirku ke L tadi. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah kembali ke kamar L dan meminta maaf kepadanya—semoga dia tidak menyuruhku bersujud sembah dan menyuarakan namanya berkali-kali sambil memohon ampun atau bahasa halusnya (dalam sudut pandangku) meminta maaf. Kata 'mohon ampun' itu seperti memperbudak.

Bagai kilatan cahaya, aku langsungberlari ke kamar L. Dan keanehan pun terjadi ketika aku sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya kali ini bercat merah bukan lagi bercat coklat dan tak ada lagi rongga-rongga rapuh di bagian-bagian atas pintu. Apa aku salah kamar? Aku menggeleng.

Untuk mengecek , aku meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya pelan-pelan, tidak dikunci. Aku lalu membukanya lebar-lebar.

Gelap.

Gelap gulita. Hanya itu yang kulihat.

Karena rasa penasaranku sudah mencapai puncaknya, aku melangkah masuk, menerobos kamar yang gelap gulita itu.

_BRAKK...!_

Aku terlonjak. Pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Aku beranjak meraba-raba gagang pintu, tapi semuanya gelap—aku takut jika aku tak sengaja menabrak benda aneh—jadi ku-urungkan niatku.

Dan kekhawatiran-ku benar-benar terjadi, kakiku tersangkut yang entah benda apa yang kini tersangkut di kakiku. Aku membungkuk, mencoba melepaskan benda itu dari kakiku. Tapi, saat aku mencoba melepaskannya, benda itu malah menarikku dengan kasar sehingga tubuhku jatuh membentur lantai. Sakit rasanya. Benda itu terus menyeret-ku, aku berontak. Tapi benda itu makin cepat menyeretku.

Aku berteriak minta tolong dengan volume suara yang tinggi.

Aku terus berteriak.

Aku menyerah, tak ada tanda-tanda orang datang untuk menolongku.

Benda itu masih menyeretku hingga aku terjatuh di sebuah lubang—entah itu lubang apa. Aku pun tersedot ke dalam lubang itu.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!" teriakku, kencang.

...

_..._

...

Kubuka mataku lebar-lebar. Aku mendapati tubuhku tergeletak di sebuah lantai gedung yang tak terpakai. Mataku berkeliling melihat seisi ruangan. Ruangan ini diterangi lampu yang menyala remang-remang. Dan aku sangat yakin ini bukan di Winchester, karena seingatku di Winchester tak ada gedung yang terbengkalai.

_Sebenarnya benda apakah tadi? Dan lubang apakah yang menyedotku, hingga aku sampai ke tempat ini?_

Aku mencoba berdiri. Kukucek-kucek mataku, untuk melihat lebih detail ruangan ini. Ruangan ini hanya berisikan lemari yang berada di pojok dan terdapat banyak pintu yang menghiasi dinding-dinding ruangan. Aku mulai berjalan tak tentu arah.

Ketika aku melewati salah satu pintu, aku mencium bau anyir yang sangat kuat.

Meskipun luarnya aku sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah takut, tapi dalam diriku aku sembilan puluh sembilan persen ketakutan.

_Yeah_, sangat takut.

Mungkin lebih dari _sangat_.

Slot pintu itu berputar—memberikan efek gesekan yang dramatis—pertanda dari dalam ada orang yang mulai membukanya.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Semilir angin dingin membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Aku melirik lemari kayu bobrok yang kulihat di pojokan tadi, tanpa pikir panjang aku bersembunyi di balik lemari.

Orang itu berdiri tegap—dari postur tubuhnya aku tahu dia seorang laki-laki. Sepertinya dia memerhatikan sekeliling—seakan-akan dia tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang berada di sini.

Aku memerhatikan dari celah lemari. Cih, lampunya remang-remang, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu warna biru.

Sambil mengawasi sekitar, aku pelan-pelan keluar dari balik lemari. Hati-hati aku mengendap-ngendap, mendekati pintu yang dari dalamnya berbau anyir tadi. Pelan-pelan aku memutar slot pintu.

Suara gemerincing kunci yang nyaring membuatku kaget.

Aku dengan gemetar berbalik. Aneh, sama sekali tak ada kunci di sana-sini.

Aku kembali memutar slot pintu dan mendorong pintu itu sehingga pelan-pelan terbuka.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang ini aku lihat. Lima _wara ningyo _dengan noda darah di bagian bawahnyatergantung di atas langit-langit, paku dengan ukuran besar tergeletak di meja, pisau berukuran besar dengan mata pisau yang terlihat tajam tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Satu-satunya pemandangan yang makin membuatku terkejut adalah sosok pria tua terbaring tak berdaya bersimbahkan darah di meja panjang besar, tubuh pria tua itu sudah tak bersatu lagi. Aku melihatnya saja ngilu, tapi aku mencoba untuk melihat namanya. Believe Bridesmaid?

_DRAKK...!_

Aku merasakan kepalaku dihantam benda keras dan tumpul dari belakang. Sakit, sangat. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat tersadar, aku sudah mendapati diriku di-ikat erat dengan beberapa sabuk di kursi besi. Merasa nyawaku terancam aku mencoba melepaskan ikatan ini. Aku kalah, aku hanyalah bocah, sedangkan ikatan ini sangat kuat. Di sekitar ruangan yang gelap aku dengan samar mendengar hembusan napas seseorang. Aku sadar di kegelapan ini ada satu orang lagi selain aku. Tanpa rasa takut, aku mencoba bertanya, "I-ini dimana?"

Aku mendengar orang itu berdehem sebentar. "Di suatu gudang terpencil di Los Angeles."

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala remang-remang. Aku menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menyentuh lantai. Dia mendekat, semakin dekat, dia berhenti lalu dia menarik rambutku—lebih tepatnya menjambak—sehingga kepalaku terangkat dan bertatap muka langsung dengannya. _Well_, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi wajahnya seratus persen mirip denganku! Lengkukan hidungnya, bibirnya dan mata merahnya, sangat mirip.

"Kau sangat mirip denganku, bocah," ia melepaskan jambakan rambutku. "Apa kau juga punya mata itu?" lanjutnya.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan. "Maksud anda?"

Dia menarik kerah bajuku dengan kasar sehingga aku—sekaligus kursi besi yang bersatu dengan tubuhku—sedikit terangkat dan wajahku lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda, bocah! Kau pasti memiliki mata itu, mata shinigami!" ia melepaskan tarikannya, aku pun yang di-ikat di kursi besi terjatuh tak seimbang, sehingga aku oleng dan kembali jatuh memeluk lantai.

Aku tak tahan. Aku merasakan setetes air mataku membasahi pipi. "M-mata shinigami apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Mata yang bisa melihat nama asli orang sekaligus tanggal, bulan dan tahun kematiannya atau bisa disebut masa hidupnya," ia lalu berjongkok, menarik dagu-ku. Aku pun yang mulai menangis, hanya melihat wajahnya dengan nanar. "Aku yakin kau juga punya mata itu, dan pasti kau sudah tahu namaku, bukan?" ia kembali berdiri, mengembalikan kursi besi yang terikat denganku ke posisi seperti semula.

Pertanyaanku terjawab. Sekarang pertanyaan tentang angka-angka merah itu terjawab sudah. Satu lagi. Nama. Oh, ya, aku lupa. Beyond Birthday? Aku mencoba menghentikan tangisanku, dan bertanya padanya, "Apakah ini kebetulan? Wajah dan nama kita sama. Kau tahu itu, B?" bedanya aku masih bocah, dia sudah dewasa.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak percaya. Kau dulu tinggal dimana?"

"Dulu aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku, sekarang orang tuaku sudah mati. Dan aku sekarang tinggal di Wammy's House," jawabku, polos.

Dia menyeringai. Aku semakin waspada saat dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membunuhmu, meskipun nama dan wajahmu sama persis denganku," ia menyeringai ke arahku. Keringat dinginku menetes. "Alasan-ku ingin membunuhmu; karena kau telah melihat salah satu korban yang kubunuh, maka tak dapat dipungkiri; jadi aku memilih pilihan yang pertama. Bukankah itu masuk akal?"

Dia mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke arahku.

Sementara aku hanya menahan tangis. Aku yakin tak ada orang yang bisa menolongku.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Beyond kecil di masa lalu dibunuh oleh Beyond masa depan. Disini Beyond di masa depan sudah tahu kalau bocah dihadapannya itu dia sendiri di masa lalu.

Okey, sekian. Btw, saya terima review, saran, kritik atau flame kalian.


End file.
